The Land Before Time All Grown Up XIII: The Land Drift Transcript
Scene 1: Changes Begins The screen zoom over the big water over the mountains Scene 2: Littlefoot and Ruby Race and Earthshake Rumbles * Littlefoot: Give it up, feathers. You'll never beat me. * Ruby: I just gave a head start, Littlefoot. * Littlefoot: I'm gonna win! * Ruby: Oh, no you're not. (Littlefoot and Ruby reach the end) (Littlefoot and Ruby tied) * Littlefoot: (PANTING) I win. * Ruby: (PANTING) No. I win. I've beat you. (RUMBLE) * Littlefoot: What in the world was that? * Ruby: Okay, I'm really freaked out about this. * Littlefoot: Me too. I'm completely terrified. * Petrie: I'm ready. I can do it. * Cera: Uh huh. you'll never keep up with us * Ducky: Come on, Petrie. Scene 3: Meeting * Chomper: (eating bugs) Huh? (rumbling sound) * Chomper: Hm. (roars) (rumbling stops) * Chomper: Well, not quite like at home, but there's nothing that can hurt me. Scene 4: Reunited With The Yellow Bellies Scene 5: Edmonton and Monto Scene 6: Gathering the Herd To Leave the Valley Scene 7 Tossing the Seed Scene 8 : Earthshake Seperates (rumbling) * Ducky: (Gasp) * Spike: Is it just me or is my tammy growling? * Tippy: I don't think that's you, Spike. * Littlefoot: Guys, we better go back. (Walking) * (The gang tries to get off the fallen tree (earthshake rumbling) * Littlefoot: Whoa! * Cera: (screams) * Edith: Guys, hurry! * Chomper: Littlefoot! (stops Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: (Grunt) Chomper! * Chomper: It's to late! * Spike and Tippy screams as they fall in to the water (Splash) * Ruby: Spike! Tippy! * Chomper: Ruby, hang on (falling, shouting) ooonnnnn!!!!! * Ruby: (falls screaming) (Splash) * Ducky: AAAHHHHH! (falls into the water) (SPLASH) * Petrie: Ducky! (The fallen rock hit Petrie) * Petrie: Not me! (FALLING) (Splash) * Chomper: AAAAGGGHHHH! (FALLING) * Ruby: AAAGGHHHH!! (FALLING) (Splash) (Splash) (All rocks falling into the water) * Littlefoot: Everyone, get out of here! Go, now! (Falling) AAGHHH!!! * (Littlefoot and Cera falls into the water) (SPLASH) * Littlefoot: (grunt) (swimming) (gasp) * Montphrey: (panting) Guys * Littlefoot: Get back to the herd! We'll try to find a way back! (drift away) * Edith: * Scene 9: Drifting Away From The Herd (Cut to the gang drifting away in the water) * Littlefoot: They Need us! We gotta get back! * Chomper: Littefoot, the fast water is taking us far away. * Ducky: Chomper's right. We won't be able to make it. * Cera: Tell me about it. * Petrie: Me wings are too wet for me to fly. * Ruby: Uh, guys? Rapid water ahead! (points at the rapid water) * Spike: Not good! * Tippy: Not good at all! * Littlefoot: Everyone hang on! * (The gang drifted into the rapid water) * (All shouting) * Littlefoot: We got to find shore! * Spike: The shore is to far from us! * Chomper: I can't see any shore, but all I see is the rapid water! * Ducky: Whoa! Oh, no,no, no! (gabbling) * Spike and Tippy and Ruby shouting * Cera and Chomper panting * Littlefoot: (gabbling) * The gang makes it through the rapid * Petrie: We made it! * Chomper: Uh...we got one more problem! * Cera: What's that?! * Chomper: Roaring falls dead ahead! * Ducky: Oh,no,no, nnnoooo!!!!!! (going over the waterfall) * Spike: Ducky!!!! (Gone over the waterfall) * Tippy: AAAGGGHHH!!!!(Over the waterfall) * Petrie: Looks like we're next! * Chomper: Hang on! * All: aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! (Gone over the waterfall) (Splash) (Cut back to the herd) * Mr. Thicknose: That's everyone. They're all here safe and sound. * Edith * Montphrey * Mr. Thicknose: * Loofah: I can't believe it. We just saw them, and now they're gone. * Doofah And Cera was so beautiful when she got older. * Foobie: (moaning) Scene 10: Far Away From Home (Cut to the gang that survived) * All: (Goaning and Moaning) * Littlefoot: (Sigh) We're far away from home. * Ducky: Yeah, at less we've survived. * Chomper: Yeah. We made it through the Rapid waters, and survive that fallen water. * Cera: And, now look where we are. * Spike: Where are we? * Petrie: Me not sure. A different land, I think? * Tippy: Strange land indeed. * Littlefoot: Well, we can't be out here for so long. We have to get back. * Ruby: And how are we gonna get back? * Chomper: (offscreen) Guy. (onscreen) I think I've found a cave * Ruby:(gasp) * Littlefoot: I didn't know this cave was here. * Cera: I wonder where the cave leads. * Littlefoot: There's only one way to find out. Let's go. * (The gang walks through the cave) * Littlefoot: (walking) Huh. Guys. Look at this place. * All: (walks out of the cave) Whoa. (looking at a rock place) * Chomper: A strange rocky place. * Ducky: This place is very rocky to me. * Petrie: Looks like a rocky canyon. * Cera: Well, with all these rocks around, we might encounter something big out here. * Littlefoot: Okay we got to get through this place. Come on. There must be a end to this place. * Ruby: I hope you're right. * (The gang walks in the rocky place) * (stomping sound) * Sharptooth: (sniffing and growling) Scene 11: Sharpteeth Encounter (Littlefoot and the others walking through the rocky place) * Littlefoot: How big is this place? * Petrie: Rocks, rocks, everywhere, * Spike: (panting) I'm so hungry. * Tippy: You're not the only one who's hungry. * Cera: Well, Chomper's lucky he found his favorite food. * Chomper: (eating a ground crawler) * Ruby: Yep, Chomper's favorite food in this rocky place. * (growling sound) * Cera; Spike. * Ducky:No, that's me. My stomach's growling. * Littlefoot: Hey guys, look the green place. Where there's green there's trees and plants. * Chomper: And there could be more ground crawlers. * Ducky: Don't forget water. * Cera: Well Last one's there is a scaredy egg. * Littlefoot: And this time, I'm gonna beat you, Feathers. * Ruby: When I beat you, Littlefoot, you're gonna stop calling me Feathers. * (The gang runs to the green place) * Sharpnis: (flying and watches the gang and flies to in the different part of the rocky place and lands) You won't believe what I spotted. * Master Tutt: (Offscreen) What did you see? * Sharpnis: Eight dinosaurs passing through. Two with sharp things on their tails, one with wings, other with feathers, the other one that's green, and the other, with a big head with horns, along with two more. One with sharp teeth, and one with a long body part. * Master Tutt: Passing through my territory? Well, looks like we got tresspassers. They're good as ours (Evil laugh) Scene 12: Attack of Tutt and his Float * Chomper: Do you guys get the feeling we're being watch? * * Master Tutt: (offscreen) Hello down there. * Littlefoot: Huh? * Master Tutt: Lost, are you? You know you just entered our territory. Right, float? * All: yeah. * Master Tutt: I'm surprised we've found you before you tried to escaped. (Walking down and stopped at the edge) Looks like it's my first time seeing you all here. * Tippy: You know I've never seen a belly dragger walked on long legs * Littlefoot: Look, we're just passing through. * Master Tutt: Passing through? You mean passing through my territory? * Littlefoot: Well, sir, we didn't mean to. * Master Tutt: Didn't mean to? Well, guess what? You just did. * Littlefoot: Look, uh, who actually are you anyway? * Master Tutt: You know what? You're right. What could I been thinking? Well, allow me to tell you who I am. Go ahead, float. * Oh here come his favorite song! (Master of the Lands and Water playing) Master Tutt Here you are in our land full of creature like us * * Master Tutt: You just got here, and here, you're all my prey. Float, attack! * * Littlefoot: Master Tutt? Really? I don't know how you got that name. I think you kind of made that up. * Master Tutt: Oh really * Master Tutt: No! My territory! (looks at the gang) * Littlefoot: Come on! Let's go! * Master Tutt: (Growls) (Tutt's territory is destroyed) * The gang made it out safe * Littlefoot: We made it. * Chomper: And looks like we got away from those long legs. * Ruby: Hey, where's Cera? * Petrie (points at Cera) Over there. * Ducky: (runs to Cera) Cera, are you alright? * Cera: (waking up and sees Ducky) Oh. you're kind of cute. * Ducky: I'm gonna take that has a yes. * Cera: (giggling, getting up and looking at Ducky) You're all green like a treestar like blending in. * Ducky: I do not like a treestar. No, no, no. * Cera: Ooh, yes, yes, yes. * Ducky: Hey, that's my line. * Spike: What's wrong with Cera? * Tippy: And why is she acting that way? * Chomper: I think she hit her head on something. * Cera: (to Chomper) Why are you a little shy to be a sharptooth? Huh, huh? * Chomper: What? * Ruby: Cera: Quit acting that way. * Cera: ( to Ruby) Oh, you're all feathery and warm. * Ruby: Huh? * Littlefoot: Come on. Let's go before those long legs find us. * Petrie: I'm with you. (flies off) (Cut back to Tutt's territory) * Lynn: Those guys messed up our territory! Look at us! We're all dead! * Master Tutt: We're alive you idiot. * Lynn: Oh good point, Tutt. * Tupta: We're all here and a counted for, Tutt. * Master Tutt: Good. Let's move. * Lynn: Wait. What about those kids? * Master Tutt: What about them? * Ruint: Yeah, what about them? * Master Tutt: Anyone Else wannna play follow the leader? * All: No. * Master Tutt: Good. Now let's move. * Tutt and his float leaves their territory behind Scene 13: Treesweet Forest (cut to the gang walking in the forest) * Littlefoot: (Walking) Hey, guys. I see treesweets over there. Scene 14: Missing the Gang Scene 15: Finding a Way Home (The scene shows the gang still resting in the morning) * Littlefoot: (Yawn) (Looking at the bright circle) Time wake up, guys. * Chomper: I'm up. * Ruby: Me, too. * Spike: So am I. * Tippy: Um, where's Cera? * Petrie: Where did she go? * Ducky: Cera, where are you? * Cera: (offscreen) (GIGGLING) * Chomper: There's she is. * Cera: (smelling the flowers, sigh) Smells beautiful. * Ducky: Cera: You can sniff flowers later. We got to find our way back home. * Cera: Okay, greenie, what ever you say. * Ducky: Greenie? * Spike: (offscreen) Hey, guys. * Ducky: What is it, Spike? What, what, what. * Spike: Tippy and I found a passage. * Tippy: That's right. * Ruby: I never seen that passage when I woke up. * Littlefoot: I wonder where this passage leads us to. * * Spike: Whoa. Look. * Tippy: Wow. * Spike: (offscreen) A rocky bridge. * Tippy: Hey look. (offscreen) That's the shore we came from down there. * Chomper: We must've went through the cave, then though the rocky place and went around it where we encountered the sharptooth before Tutt and his float and then through the forest and then through the passage way and now here. * Littlefoot: Guys, that bridge could be are way back home. * Ducky: Uh, we may have one problem. (points down at Tutt and his float gathering the whole float) * Master Tutt: Alright, float, the time has come to attack the herd the herd of the leaf eaters that moving on, and wen we catch up to them, we attack! * Lynn: Uh, what did he say? * Iiant: We attack. That what Tutt said. * Littlefoot: That can't be good. * Ruby: They're gonna attack the herd we left. * Petrie: Oh me don't like this. * Ducky: We got to get to the bridge before they do. * Spike: But, how? Scene 16: The Gang meets Tenta Scene 17 Tricking the Float * Tupta: Hey! They're just rock! * Master Tutt: What?! (Master Tutt runs toward rock decoy that looks like Littlefoot and breaks it to pieces with his tail) * Master Tutt: (GROWLS) Decoys? * Jura: If those are decoys, then where are... * Sharpnis:Look! * Master Tutt: Huh?! (Seeing Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: (Running) It worked! They've fell for it! * Spike: (Running) We're outta here! * Chomper: (Running) Come on! * Master Tutt: No! It's a trick! * Lynn: Tricks? I like tricks! * Master Tutt: No, you idiot! Those brats tricked us! Scene 18: The Great Escape * Littlefoot: We did it. We sure fooled them. * Spike: Good planning. * Tippy: I can't believe it worked. * Ruby: Now we can get out of here. * Cera: Oh...Look....they're right behind us. (GIGGLES) * Spike:Huh? (sees Tutt and his float coming after them) * Naz:There they are! * Ruint:Let's get em! * Spike: They knew we tricked them! * Littlefoot: We gotta hurry! (The gang heads towards the bridge with the float behind them) * Jura: They're trying to get to the bridge! * Tupta: We can't let them escape! * Iiant: * Sharpnis: * Master Tutt: (growls) (jumping on rocks above) I'm coming for you, longneck! * Littlefoot: (turns his head around and sees Tutt, gasping) * Master Tutt: (laugh) * Littlefoot: Come on! We got to hurry! * The gang goes across the bridge (bridge rumbling) * Ducky: (running) Hurry! The bridge's about break! * Tenta: (running) Better move it! * (the bridges begins to break) * Spike: (running) Come on! We can make it! * The gang made it across the bridge * (The bridge starts breaking apart as the pieces fall) * Master Tutt:(running) Huh? (sees the bridge broken apart and tries to stop) No, no, no, no, no! (falls off the bridge and into the water screaming) * (Splash) * The float stops and pants * Chomper: Hoo hoo! We made it! * Spike: Alright! * Tippy: Yeah! * Ducky: We did it! Yep, yep, yep! * Ruby: Yeah. * Master Tutt: (Pops out of the water to breath sees the gang and growls) * Cera: (to Tutt) So long, long mouth. Thanks for the bridge since it's broken. (giggling) * Littlefoot: Alright, guys let's get back home. * The gang walks away from the broken bridge. * Master Tutt: (growls) * (rumbling sound) * * Master Tutt: That's it! I have had it with that longneck. He destroyed my territory, and fooled me with decoys, and destroyed the bridge that was our way out of here! I will kill him, and when I'm done with, he won't even be alive. * Tutt and his float begin to go after Littlefoot and the gang Scene 19: Uniting the Herd Plan Scene 20: River Swimming Longneck Attack (Cut to the gang walking home) * Tenta: Oh, I can't till I meet everyone you guys know. * Ducky: And wait till they see Cera acting that way. * Cera: (humming) * Petrie: Me hate to say it but, me miss the angry Cera. * Ruby: Really? * Chomper: Well, we better keep an eye on her so she doesn't wonder off while acting that way. * Cera: Ducky! What are you doing?! Hey, how did we here? * Ducky: Oh, Cera, you're back. (Hugging Cera) * Cera: Yeah, I'm back. Where have I been? * Ducky: You been acting weird when you got hit on the head. Scene 21: The Gang Made it Home (Cut to the morning) * The gang walks though the land * Cera: Just can't wait til we find the herd. * Ducky: I Hope we do, * Chomper: (sniffing) Hey, I got their sense. (sniffing) Scene 22: Facing the Float (Cut back to the gang walking) * Cera: (walking) Any sign of the herd? * Chomper: (walking, sniffing) Still sniffing. * Tippy: (walking) Uh, guys * * Master Tutt: Huh? Ha welcome home, young ones. * Master Tutt: What kept you all? We've been talking about you. Like my whole float? We're all here for revenge. * Sharpnis: (flying by the gang) And look what else we got here for you all to see. * Master Tutt: Now come and get em. * Littlefoot: Alright, let them go. * Master Tutt: I don't think so. You destroyed my territory, and then tricked me and my float. I'm gonna return a favor of watching get killed alive. * Master Tutt: How touching a brave hero trying to stand up to me. Let's dance. * Master Tutt: Float, get them! * Cera: (screaming, falling, hits the ground) Ugh! * Ducky: (falling, screaming, hits the ground) Uh! * Chomper: (running) * Come back here, and fight like a sharptooth! * Eat these! (Spike and Tippy side bumps Lynn) * Lynn: Ow! That really hurt! Oh! That really hurt! (Falling into the water) * Master Tutt: Payback time. * Master Tutt: (GRUNTS AND GOANS) (Thud) Scene 23: Littlefoot vs Tutt * Cera: Now it's our turn. * (Cera and Ducky runs off) * Littlefoot: Keep going! I'm right behind you, guys! * Master Tutt: No! (off screen) (stopped Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: AGH! * Master Tutt: You're going nowhere! * Ducky: (Turning towards Littlefoot) (GASP) * Cera: Littlefoot! * (Littlefoot and Tutt grunts and falls off a cliff and screams) * Ducky: No! * Cera: Ducky, it's to late! Come on! (RUMBLES) * Littlefoot: (GASP AND PANTS) (made on shore near a waterfall) * Master Tutt: (comes out of the water growling) I ain't done with you yet, Littlefoot. * Littlefoot: (gasp) * (Littlefoot and Tutt fight) * Master Tutt:(roars, chomping Littlefoot and misses) * Littlefoot: (grunts, moving away from Tutt's mouth) * Master Tutt: (growls) * Littlefoot: Uh! (hits Tutt with his tail) * Master Tutt: (grunts) You know this land isn't bigger enough between you and me! (Littlefoot dodges Tutt's mouth) * Littlefoot: Keep your dirty mouth to yourself! UGH! (stomps on Tutt's mouth) * Master Tutt: OW! Ugh! * Littlefoot:(growling, charges at Tutt) * Master Tutt: (growls, jumping into the wat and swimming to the other side and jumps, shout headbutts Littlefoot) * Littlefoot: Ugh! Uh! (to close to the edge of the cliff by the waterfall) * Master Tutt: Sooner or later, I'm gonna enjoy taking you apart! * Littlefoot: Well, Tutt, truth is your time's up! (moves out of the way and stomps of Tutt's tail) * Master Tutt: Ow! * Littlefoot: Got ya! (grabs Tutt's tail) * Master Tutt: No! * Littlefoot: (muffled) See ya,....(tossed Tutt over the waterfall)...long legs! * Master Tutt (falling over the waterfall screaming) * Littlefoot: (Panting, jumps over the rocks and made it to the other side) Whew. * Ruby: (offscreen) Littlefoot! * Littlefoot: Ruby? * Ruby: (swimming to shore and come out of the water) * Littlefoot: Are you okay? * Ruby: I'm okay. * Littlefoot: Good. Let's get back to the herd. * Ruby: Okay.But you own me that rematch. (cut to Tutt) * Master Tutt: (pops out off the water goaning) This isn't over. (swimming and bumps into the swimming longneck) Huh? What the? * Swimming Longneck: (roaring at Tutt and chases him) * Master Tutt: (swimming away screaming) Scene 24: Bringing the Herd to their new Home (Cut to the gang and the herd) * Cera: Well, that's everyone. * Petrie: Not everyone. Scene 25: The Great Finish Scene 26: End Credits Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Transcripts